Isaac Parrish
'Dr. Isaac Parrish '(b. February 17th, 1979) was an employee of Global Dynamics in the town of Eureka, prior to his crimes and subsequent incarceration. Description An efficient, if hot-headed scientist working in GD's Non-Lethal Weapons department. Fueled by a long standing feud between himself and Global's director, Douglas Fargo, he was known to display pettiness, selfishness and had several complaints against him long before the Warehouse became involved. Retaining his job due to his significant knowledge of physics, mechanics and biochemistry, he pioneered several advancements such as stasis riot shields and nutrient rich consumables. These accomplishments only heightened what many described as a "colossal Ego" and superiority complex. He became aware of the Warehouse and the nature of artifacts when Edward Tellar's Micro-Fission Reactor was recovered from GD. Incident Following the Warehouse's activity in Eureka, Dr. Parrish became very interested in the potential for artifacts to be used in conjunction with science. He filed several requests for artifacts to experiment on, all of which were denied. It is believed that he aimed to create a device or series of devices that would bring him fame and glory for either their practical uses or military potential. Tiring of constant rejection he scoured several internet forums and museums until he located an artifact of his own, Albert Bandura's Bobo Doll. Realizing the significance of the artifact, he rigged it with a machine in an attempt to produce a crowd-calming method for use in riots. What he instead got was a system that allowed him to influence the behavior of the entire town. The realization of what he had accomplished going to his head, he organized a series of television broadcasts featuring such things as people bringing him gifts and serving him. With the power of the artifact at hi disposal, the citizens of Eureka ere compelled to follow the examples and he soon has most of the town under his command. His reign was ended by Agent Blaine Biston, Dr. Douglas Fargo and the android deputy ANDY. After the artifact was safely neutralized and the townspeople freed, Parrish was confronted. He showed no remorse for his actions, stating that he had accomplished something incredible that could make him rich from private investors. Due to the potential threat he posed, and the fact that his search history indicated he was still searching for artifacts, he was taken to the Warehouse and Bronzed. Peter Higg's Boson Field Disruptor was also recovered from his personal belongings, though it is significantly damaged. Sentence Dr, Isaac Parrish was sentenced to the Bronzer, where he is to be stored for five years to contemplate his actions. If, at the end of those five years, he has not reformed, he is to be imprisoned for a further five. One month will be given between bronzings to assess behavior, unless events require he be bronzed sooner. Trivia * Some agents have noted a resemblance to Sci-Fi legend Wil Wheaton, but no relation can be found between the two. This is assumed to be a coincidence. Category:Bronze Sector